ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing World of Gumball - Road Insanity
Xbox 360 Wii Nintendo 3DS |genre = Driving |modes = |ratings = PS3,X360,WII: E10+ 3DS: E }} The Amazing World of Gumball Road Insanity is a video game made by Rocket 5 Studios and released in 2011 for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, and Nintendo 3DS. According to GameSpot, who gave the game a 6 out of 10 score, "The only saving grace Road Insanity has is that it's a Gumball game." The game also gained some controversy when video game company SEGA sued the creators of the show due to all of its similarity to the SEGA game Crazy Taxi. SEGA won the lawsuit, ceasing all production of new copies. Storyline The government has converted the taxis into coal-powered ones and now, they're wreaking havoc on the streets of Elmore. However, the citizens of Elmore have fought back and are now gaining enough money by taxiing people around Elmore to their wanted destinations for money. Once they have $1 million, they'll have enough money to buy back the buses! Also, it is revealed that Richard actually playing this game. Richard gets tired of it, he inserts a version of Pong, known as the ultimate game. Plot Summary On an ordinary day at 1026 York St., Gumball and Darwin are playing a video game. Richard then blocks the TV, telling Gumball and Darwin to quit playing "those stupid video games" because he wants to watch TV. Gumball and Darwin begrudgingly obey, and Richard then turns the channel to a news feed towards Elmore Mall as the family is coming in. The news reporter addresses that they're live in front of Elmore Mall where the government is announcing his new lines of coal-powered taxis. The spokesmen announce that the taxis are safe to the environment. However, the camera pans to a forest, which is filled with smoke. Nicole then expresses her pity and wishes that the government do something about it. Anais mentions that the buses are a threat to environmental health. Upon hearing those words, Richard gets the idea to make his own taxi service. After painting the side of his wife's car with the words "Rikard 4 Hire," Richard asks what they think of it, but Gumball impatiently tells Richard to "get to the game already." Richard then speeds off, breaking his mailbox in the process. Districts There are 6 playable districts. One is unlocked from the start (York Street), the other five you need to unlock. These worlds are: * York Street * Elmore Expressway * Forest of Doom * Government Institute * Downtown Elmore * Elmore Mountains Characters There are 17 characters. Only 5 are available from the start. Gumball, Darwin, Nicole, Anais, and Richard. All other characters must be unlocked though Road Insanity. List of Characters * Gumball - Mop Bucket * Nicole - Family Car * Darwin - Soap Box Car * Anais - Sports Car * Richard- Minivan * Penny - Black Sedan * Mr. Fitzgerald - Black Minivan * Mr. Robinson - Luxury Car * Rocky Robinson- School Bus * Miss Simian - Black Sedan * Mr. Small - Janice * Doughnut Sheriff - Police Car * Granny Jojo - Black Sedan * Larry Needlemeyer - White Sedan * Bobert - Hovercar * Evil Darwin - Soap Box Car At one point in development, Principal Brown, Gary and Sal Left Thumb were playable drivers, but scrapped before the game's release. REST TBA! Category:Video games Category:The Amazing World of Gumball